Miracle In December
by DobiPanda
Summary: "Di saat waktu mulai mundur, salju mulai naik kembali ke langit, kanvas yang tak dapat lagi menggambar wajahmu, serta kau yang tidak mengingatku lagi, aku akan pergi." TAORIS fanfiction, Oneshoot. mind to review?


**_Tittle : Miracle In December_**

**_Author : DobiPanda/Park Ji Sang_**

**_Genre : S-A-D Ending! (Genre ngawur)_**

**_Rating : T_**

**_Cast : (Mommy) TAO, (Daddy) KRIS .-._**

**_Summary : "Di saat waktu mulai mundur, salju mulai naik kembali ke langit, kanvas yang tak dapat lagi menggambar wajahmu, serta kau yang tidak mengingatku lagi, aku akan pergi."_**

**_Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan YME, Orang Tua, Fans dan agensi mereka. Saya cuma pinjam untuk keperluan cerita saya._**

**_Annyeong, akhirnya aku bisa share FF selingan lagi FF ini terinspirasi dari lagu EXO - Miracle In December :') sumpah lagunya + FF nya bikin aku nyesek :') *peluk Chanyeol* /di hajar reader_**

**_Typo dan keanehan masih terkandung dalam FF ini, mohon siapkan kantong muntah anda sekarang juga, terima kasih ._._**

**_NO BASH, NO FLAME, NO PLAGIARISM, NO SILENT READER,BECAUSE I HATE IT!_**

* * *

_(Recomended Song : EXO - Miracle In December)_

Seorang pria berjalan pelan menuju ke ruang pakaiannya, mengambil sebuah mantel hitam berkerah tinggi. Dengan wajah datar, pria berkantung mata seperti seekor panda itu memakaikan sendiri mantel itu ke tubuhnya, mengancingkan mantel itu dengan keadaan matanya yang tak lepas dari kaca besar yang menampilkan keadaannya sekarang ini.

Setelah kancing mantel sudah terpasang semua, pria bernama Huang Zi Tao tersebut kemudian melenggang pergi, meninggalkan tempat yang menjadi tempat ia bisa melihat dirinya sendiri, selain teman sejatinya.

**_-Miracle In December-_**

Pria jangkung itu sedang melihat kanvas di depannya, masih putih bersih. Memang, karena pria itu memang belum menggoreskan sesuatu di kanvas itu.

Seketika semua _blank_, pria bernama Wu Yi Fan itu bingung, ia tiba - tiba seperti seseorang yang terkena amnesia. Ia ingin sekali menggoreskan sesuatu di kanvas di depannya itu, tetapi apa?

Padahal sebelum saya bercerita seperti ini, Yifan itu sering sekali menggambar wajah teman hidupnya, dan itu selalu di lakukannya. Tetapi kenapa Yifan yang biasa di panggil Kris itu tidak bisa menggambar wajah teman tercintanya lagi? Alasannya simpel, ia tidak bisa mengingat wajah teman tercintanya sekarang ini.

Tubuh Kris terasa ringan, perasaannya seakan meluap begitu saja, tangannya mengerat pada tumpuan kanvas, mata nya berkaca - kaca, tetapi apakah kalian tahu? Hatinya sudah membuat lautan kecil sedari tadi. Iya, fisiknya menahan, tetapi batinnya sudah jatuh.

Dengan lemas, Kris terpaksa mengambil kanvas yang masih putih tersebut. Seperti tugas yang harus di kumpulkan kepada guru, Kris membawa hasil kanvas itu kepada seseorang yang perumpamaannya adalah gurunya. Namun, jelas orang tersebut bukan gurunya, tetapi temam terkasihnya. Lalu Kris berjalan meninggalkan ruangannya yang sederhana tersebut.

_**-Miracle In December-**_

Malam hari, sebuah kolam mancur di depan sebuah apartemen, di hiasi oleh rusa - rusa yang terbuat dari tatanan lampu serta banyak pohon natal yang sudah di hias dengan rapi, dengan salju yang turun dengan lembutnya membuat apartemen tampak indah.

Tao sudah berdiri di sana, ia sejenak membuat kepulan asap di telapak tangannya, hanya sekedar untuk menghangatkannya. Batinnya merana, tiba - tiba ia mendapat sebuah perintah yang sangat ia benci dan ia tidak ingin melakukannya. Namun kuasa sudah menyuruhnya, apa boleh buat? Tubuhnya terombang - ambing dalam ketidakpastian batinnya sendiri.

Tiba - tiba di balik sebuah jam tiang, Kris datang dan menghampirinya. Tetapi entah mengapa, Kris tidak bersikap seperti biasanya. Tidak langsung memeluk atau memberikan kasih sayang kepada dirinya. Kris hanya terdiam dalam jarak 10 meter di hadapan Tao. Tao pun tidak merespon Kris, karena batinnya sedang dalam taruhan.

"Tao,"

"Iya, _ge_?"

"A-aku tidak bisa melukis wajahmu lagi.." Tao tersenyum.

"Tidak apa - apa, _ge_. Sungguh."

"T-tapi"

"Karena memang gege tidak pernah menggambar wajahku, kan?"

"Apa?"

"Iya, bahkan aku lupa denganmu,"

"Tidak mungkin."

"Aku memanggil _gege_ karena kulihat kau terlihat lebih tua dibandingkan denganku."

"KAU BOHONG!"

"SUNGGUH! AKU TIDAK MENGENALMU!"

".." Kris terdiam.

_'Apakah ini pertanda-'_ batin Kris.

"Sekarang aku akan memundurkan waktu," Tao membuyarkan lamunan Kris.

".." Kris tetap diam.

"Kuharap kau masih tetap di sini."

".."

"_Ge_?"

"_Ahh_ _ne_, aku akan tetap di sini." Balas Kris datar.

"Baiklah-"

"Tunggu," tahan Kris.

"Iya?"

"Aku mencintaimu," Tao terdiam.

"Aku akan menjawabnya nanti." Kris mengangguk pelan.

* * *

Lalu Tao dengan sekejap menyentikkan jarinya ke udara. Tiba - tiba waktu yang berada di jam tiang di taman air mancur apartemen itu berputar ke kiri, memundurkan waktu. Dan perlahan, salju yang semula turun, justru mulai kembali naik ke langit, seperti vacum cleaner yang sedang menyedot debu yang menempel di udara. Di saat itu juga, Kris melihat bulan mulai menggelap, dan sekarang Kris memperhatikan Tao yang memandang ke sembarang arah dengan tatapan kosong. Kris merasa bersalah, tetapi justru tubuhnya semakin ringan, ia ingin sekali menggapai tubuh kekasihnya itu dalam dekapannya, tetapi tubuhnya kaku sekarang ini.

"Kau tahu?" sahut Kris. Tao masih berfantasi dengan dunianya.

"Di saat waktu mulai mundur, salju mulai naik kembali ke langit, kanvas yang tak dapat lagi menggambar wajahmu, serta kau yang tidak mengingatku lagi, aku akan pergi."

Tao membeku, mata _dark_ _choco_ nya mulai memandang Kris dengan matanya yang berkaca - kaca.

"Kris _ge_,"

"Semoga Tuhan bisa memberikanmu keajaiban di bulan Desember dengan lebih baik lagi, maaf jika aku tidak bisa menjadi apa - apa sejak salju Desember dulu hingga sekarang."

"_GEGE_!"

"Selamat tinggal, pandaku sayang. Huang Zi Tao."

Perlahan namun pasti, Kris mulai memejamkan matanya. Tubuhnya mulai tidak kembali berpijak lagi di tanah, ia melayang, terbawa oleh salju yang masih naik ke atas langit. Kris tersenyum dalam pejaman matanya, meninggalkan seberkas kenangan manis yang ia peroleh dari lelaki panda itu, ia tidak bisa melawan takdir, karena dia hanyalah seseorang yang sempat Tao impikan, dan ia bersyukur pernah memiliki Tao dalam hidupnya. Kris pun akhirnya hilang dalam salju itu, dan seketika salju yang semula menyelimuti kota Seoul tiba - tiba menghilang, tanpa menyisakan setitikpun.

Tao terpaku di tempatnya, melihat tempat Kris yang sudah kosong itu dengan tatapan nanar. Perlahan airmatanya jatuh dengan sukses membasahi pelupuk matanya.

"Kris _ge_, kau adalah keajaiban di bulan Desember ku di setiap tahun, a-aku mencintaimu."

Dan Tao sadar, jika Kris itu bukan apa - apa. Kris hanyalah salju, yang turun dan memberikan kebahagiaan, dan saat salju kembali naik ke atas langit, ia akan pergi.

**_Fin._**

* * *

**_EPILOG._**

Salju tiba - tiba turun di kota Seoul, anak lelaki berumur 7 tahun itu terpaku di depan jendela kamarnya, lelaki kecil bernama Huang Zi Tao itu hanya bisa tersenyum polos melihat salju dengan pelan turun dan mulai menyelimuti jalan dan rumah - rumah di sekitarnya.

Pintu kamarnya terbuka, menampilkan seorang wanita paruh baya dengan suaminya, mereka pun menghampiri anaknya yang masih asik dengan fantasinya dengan benda putih itu.

"Tao, sedang apa nak?" Tanya ibu dari Tao. "Ibu, benda putih itu apa sih? Indah sekali." Jawab sekaligus pertanyaan dari Tao. "Itu salju sayang. Karena sekarang adalah bulan Desember, jadi salju turun." "Tapi bu, kok aku baru melihatnya sekarang? Bukannya kita sering melewati bulan Desember, ya?" "Iya sayang, ibu juga bingung kenapa tahun ini salju datang.." "Gini saja Taozi, sekarang di salju pertamamu ini, kamu ingin apa, sayang?" Tanya ayah dari Tao sembari mengelus surai mutiara hitam Tao. "A-aku.." Tao memejamkan matanya sejenak. "Aku ingin, punya teman lelaki yang bisa melukis wajah ku setiap hari, dan bisa selalu menurunkan salju seperti ini di bulan setiap bulan Desember, ibu, ayah."

Dan keesokan harinya, Tao terbangun dan melihat teman impiannya datang di depan matanya. Dan ia berjanji, hanya saat ia memundurkan waktu, temannya itu akan pergi dari hidupnya.

_Akhir cerita yang tidak bisa saya bilang "END", karena waktu akan terus berjalan tanpa henti._

* * *

_**Yeayyy~~~ FF edisi TAORIS meluncur~ *main skating bareng EXO**_

_**mian kalau feelnya ga dapet, intinya dengerin aja lagu Miracle In Decembernya kalau mau dapet feel :3**_

_**ini FF soalnya mimin cuma kerjain kemarin malem :3 paling 3 jam gitu ._. **_

_**oke,Saatnya balas review FF "Trouble Maker" (~'-'~)**_

_**SyJessy22 : **_haha, kan di setiap kesialan pasti tetep ada keberuntungan :3 thanks for review :D

_**Poisontburst : **_haha xD thanks for review :D

_**indaah : **_haha xD menekinnya Kai, itu langka lho ._. sequel? Hmm.. aku usahain ya :3 thanks for review :D

_**M : **_thanks for review :D

_**Kamichama Karin : **_hihi, mian kalo banyak typo .-. thanks for review :D

**_and thanks juga buat yang udah fav & follow FF nya :D_**

_**Sekarang panda mau hiatus buat UAS dulu ya, nanti ONE HUNDRED nya pasti di lanjut kok, Cuma untuk saat ini panda ga sempet *di cubit KaiSoo :3**_

_**Please and Thanks for Review *bow bareng Kyungsoo***_

_**Saranghamnida~!**_

_**- DobiPanda Present**_


End file.
